movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Krall
Balthazar M Edison a.k.a Krall is the main antagonist of Star Trek Beyond. He was a human senior officer at the MACO Organisation who had been mutated into a reptilian form by alien life-extending technology after crashing upon a planet with his crew. He is portrayed by Idris Elba. Star Trek Beyond In the 22nd century, Edison joined United Earth's Military Assault Command Organization (MACO), rising to the rank of Major, and fought against the Xindi and then the Romulans in the Earth-Romulan War. After the founding of the Federation, MACO was absorbed into Starfleet and Edison was given the Starfleet rank of Captain. In 2163, he was appointed commanding officer of the USS Franklin, the first Earth ship to have reached warp four. A year later, the Franklin disappeared. Popular speculation ranged from the ship being captured by the Romulans to the ship being caught by a giant green hand. Having crashed on the M-class planet Altamid, Edison and the other Franklin survivors felt abandoned by the Federation. Sinking into madness, the survivors came to despise the Federation for its ideals of peaceful cooperation. Transformed, Edison began calling himself "Krall" during this time. Finding a cache of weapons, ships, and technology on Altamid, Krall and his forces began plotting their revenge against the Federation for their embrace of diplomacy and tolerance that he never agreed in the first place. Their equipment included humanoid drones and swarm ships, as well as technology that prolonged life by absorbing the life from other beings, transferring energy from the victim to the user, resulting in said user being physically morphed and mutated into having at least some of their victim's physical characteristics. It was this technology that mutated Edison into Krall, at the cost of his already-damaged mental health, causing him to lose some of his human personality, have somewhat slurred speech and usually speaking in an alien language. Learning of an ancient bio-weapon, the Abronath, Krall began reassembling the components. About 100 years after the Franklin crashed on Altamid, Krall learned the USS Enterprise had the final component. Luring the Enterprise to Altamid, Krall and his forces destroyed the starship and took many of the surviving crew prisoner. Once Krall obtained the final component, he left to destroy the nearby Yorktown with the bioweapon, with Captain James T. Kirk and the remainder of the surviving Enterprise crew following in pursuit. Krall's forces were destroyed, and Krall himself was defeated by Kirk when Kirk opened an airlock on the station. Sucked out into space, Krall was enveloped and killed by the very bioweapon he planned to use on the inhabitants of Yorktown. Afterwards, Kirk and Commodore Paris closed the file on Krall and the crew members of the USS Franklin. Category:Mutated Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Warlords Category:Main Antagonists Category:Hypocrites Category:Military Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Spy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Villains Category:Murderer